Halloween
by shiggity-shiggity-shwa
Summary: Sous-vêtement en fourrure, plante carnivore, et lapins roses??? Venez voir et R&R svp!!!


« « … » » = pensées télépathiques

Lieu : appartement des 5 gars… vers 18h

Halloween arrive finalement 

Rei et Misha entre sans frapper dans la maison des gars avec une grosse boite chacune.

Rei : « Salut!!! Alors prêt pour Halloween!?! Ah voilà ton costume Quatre »dit elle en sortant de sa boite une sorte de jupette de fourrure brune avec une gance de sacoche accroché dessus.

Quatre : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH JAMAIS DE LAVIE JE PORTERAI CETTE HORREUR!!!!!! »

Misha : « N'oublie pas que tu as perdu ton pari et que tu dois maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Voici pour toi Duo » dit elle en lui tendant une boule de linge.

Duo : « Moi, j'accepte mes paris et j'assume toute mes actions!!! »Il ouvre la boule de linge et découvre une jolie robe moulante mauve brillante, un paquet de mouchoir en papier (alias kleenex)  et… « UN SOUTIEN-GORGE !!!!!!»

Misha : en riant : « tu seras super mignonne quand on t'aura maquillé, oh tiens toute cette boite est à toi Trowa »dit elle en lui tendant.

Trowa regarde à l'intérieur :  « … » (réaction complètement normale)

Rei : « Et pour finir voici ce que tu porteras Heero. » Elle sors un grand tissus vert ressemblant à une sorte de jaquette et une grosse fleur de tournesol avec un trou au centre.

-a la surprise de tous- En partant des mains, les bras, le cou et le visage d'Heero deviennent écarlate dans cet ordre.-

Croyant une explosion nucléaire Rei recule d'un pas et se glisse derrière Misha. Heero tient la jaquette verte d'une main et la fleur de l'autre. Ses yeux injectés de sang voyagent de l'un à l'autre.

Misha : « « Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée » lui dit-elle en pensée. « On n'a pas de raisons d'humilier Heero de la sorte, Est ce qu'il a son fusil??? » »

Rei : « «Non!!! Heureusement que Noin lui a interdit d'en avoir une à moins d'être en mission…et  j'ai apporté mon appareil photo polaroid exprès, et… Relina m'a donné 100$ pour qu'il porte le costume qu'elle a spécialement conçu pour lui et un autre 100$ pour une photo de lui dans cet accoutrement. » »

Misha : « « Si tu me donne 100$, je t'aide à le convaincre ou bien à lui mettre le costume de force et le tenir si nécessaire. » »

Rei : « « Marché conclu » »

-Personne ne bougeait dans la cuisine, ils attendaient tous que Heero arrête de fixer son costume et dise quelque chose ou bien qu'il bouge autre chose que ses yeux. Soudain, il tourna les talons et parti en direction de sa chambre. Il y eut un « OUF!!! » collectif.

Misha à haute voix : « Au moins il est parti avec le costume, ce qui n'exclut pas la possibilité qu'il le porte. »

Duo, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là : « Et vous? Quel est votre costume??? »

Misha : « sans commentaire, c'est Rei qui l'a choisi et elle est loin d'avoir du goût pour ça! »dit-elle en regardant le costume de Quatre qui rougissa en même temps. 

Rei : « Moi ce sera une surprise, vous me verrai ce soir avant de partir chercher tous ces bonbons. Misha va être déguisée en Rrrrr SMOUF!!!. » grogna t-elle en recevant la main de cette derrière sur la bouche.

Misha : « Juste à temps!!! » en entraînant Rei vers le salon. « « Faisons leur une surprise de nos deux déguisements, après tout  ils vont ensemble. » »

Rei : « « D'accord, maintenant tu peux ôter ta main ou je bave dessus.» »lui fit-elle remarquer.

Misha : « Attrapons Duo, j'ai apporté du rouge à lèvre full flashant »

Rei : « Let's go, on en a pour longtemps avec lui » dit elle en tirant la manche de la veste de Misha.

***

-Dans la salle de bain, la porte verrouillée et bloquée par deux filles aux yeux assez déterminés.-

« A L'ATTAQUE » crièrent elles à l'unisson.

« PAR PITIÉ, AU SECOUR!!! QUELQU'UN!!!!!! NON PAS MES CHEVEUX!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! »

-A la cuisine où on entend tout, les gars se changent en silence complet, on entend seulement le rire nerveux de Quatre…-

« CLICK!   CLICK!   CLICK!   CLICK! » (Bruits d'appareils photos)

« DE L'AIR PAR PITIÉ!!! ELLES M'ONT AXFICIÉ AVEC TOUT LE PARFUM!!! OH NON JE SUIS AVEUGLE!!!!!!! » cria un Duo tout paniqué.

Misha : « Mais non, idiot! C'est le mascara qui a figé. Je t'avais prévenu de le laisser sécher les yeux ouverts! Viens avec moi on va l'enlever et en remettre » dit elle en le guidant par le bras.

« Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié » répéta-il  en s'enfargeant dans ses talons hauts jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y rejoindre Rei.

***

-Wufei revient 45 minutes plus tard dans l'appartement. « L'Halloween est une fête stupide! Merf, scroutche, le seul bon coté c'est que les bonbons se vendent moins cher »se dit il à lui même en engouffrant une poignée de bonbons nerdz fluo. Et oui! Wufei est gourmand de friandises, et comme il est déshonorant de s'humilier publiquement en portant un affreux costume pour mériter des bonbons gratis, il va à l'épicerie a pieds s'en acheter, c'est pathétique vous ne trouvez pas? Mais il s'appelle tout de même Wufei y faut pas oublier ça. ( Où est l'esprit de l'Halloween et des fantômes? en fait il n'a jamais exister pour Wufei)-  C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il entra en mangeant ses bonbons…-

« Boom !» Wufei fut brusquement jeté contre le mur et l'interrupteur pour la lumière se brisa du même coup. Dans la lumière de la porte d'entrée il aperçu une grosse masse brune fuir à toute allure. 

Quatre pensa : J'espère qu'il ne pas vu, ce déguisement est aussi honteux que de se déguiser en fille, pauvre Duo. Il fait froid dans ce costume, je vais prendre ma veste! 

Wufei : « QUI AS FAIT CA!! » dit il avec le  pincement au cœur de ne pas avoir réussi a bloqué le coup, lui un pro des art martiaux. En fait, il avait été pris par surprise et en se remémorant le moment dans son esprit il réalisa que les choses brune très puissantes et rapides ne pouvait être, autre que lui, des bêtes sauvages. « UN OURS !!! » se dit il, la voix étouffé par l'angoisse et la subite haine envers les autres gars d'avoir laisser la porte débarrer avant de partir.

***

-Dans la salle de bain, où les autres en question finissaient de se faire maquillé et prendre en photos par Misha et Rei.

Rei : « Va nous attendre dehors Heero, on arrive dans 2 min. Eh! Ne te sauve pas Trowa on en a presque terminer avec toi. »

« CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! »

Trowa : « … » l'air exaspéré.

-Pendant ce temps la, Wufei s'armait à la cuisine de couteaux et de casseroles. Il ne pouvait pas aller chercher son sabre, car l'ours sauvage était aller en direction des chambres.-

Wufei vit soudain sortir de SA salle de bain, un parfait étranger, un délinquant juvénile tout crotté aux cheveux longs crasseux. « Ce voleur va payé pour son crime. » Mâchant trois coup une gomme qui rend les dents bleues, il continua à penser: « Je rendrai moi même justice pour ce qu'il a dérobé. » pensa-il. Le cambrioleur en question se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte avant. « Il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'enfuir ainsi, justice sera faite»

C'est alors que, comme l'étranger ouvrait la porte…

« BANG!!! » Wufei bondit tel un lion sautant sur sa proie et donna un énorme coup de chaudron sur la tête du voleur. Celui-ci tomba en pleine face sur le balcon en travers de la porte. « J'entends quelqu'un qui s'approche » se chuchota-il a lui-même en sautant les buissons devant lui. «La noirceur te cache pour le moment, mais prépare toi à défendre ta vie Chang Wufei, car il y a bien une conspiration organisée contre toi. Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence de rencontrer deux ennemis en moins de 10 minutes » pensa-il « je ne vois personne, pourtant j'entends des pas, mon ennemi est silencieux et rusé, mais je suis un maître des arts martiaux et je suis invincible! »avec une graine de vantardise. 

Wufei : Tout à coup le souffle lui coupa. C'était comme si l'instant s'était figée. Il y avait une horrible plante carnivore à ses cotés qui le dévisageait  « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!! » cria il finalement en voyant deux tentacules visqueux s'approcher de son bras droit. Se souvenant qu'il avait apporter une casserole avec lui, il en donna un puissant coup du gauche  au dessus de la corolle immense de l'horrible fleur. Celle-ci s'évanouit aussitôt dans les buissons. 

Entendant une voiture au loin faire crisser ses pneus au coin de la rue. Wufei se précipita à toute vitesse vers le bruit, la casserole toujours  menaçante dans sa main : il comptait bien avoir un lift du conducteur pour aller voir  la police.

Pour une seconde fois cette soirée, Wufei figea près des buissons.

« HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » cria une voix très familière sortant de la BMW rose. Relina Peacecraft arrivait, deux oreille de lapin plantée dans les cheveux, portant un dégoûtant ensemble rose bonbon. À la pensée du mot bonbon, Wufei eut un soudain mal de cœur et se courba en deux. Il avait presque terminer tout le sac qu'il avait acheté en attendant que l'ennemi se montre dans les buissons et dans la cuisine en cherchant de bonnes armes.

Relina approchait et les crampes étaient de plus en plus fortes. Comme elle allait se répéter pour la dixième fois, elle remarqua Wufei qui avait l'air et une posture assez étrange. Elle se dirigea vers lui se disant qu'il saurait où est le maudit Heero qui ne retourne pas ses appels. 

Wufei : « Pitié! Pas elle! » arriva il a murmurer entre deux spasmes de douleurs. « ROSE!!!BONBONS!!! Blurp!!! »répéta il sans cesse en tombant à genoux.

Relina : « QUOI??? Parle plus fort, je n'entends pas ce que tu me dis »en se penchant plus près du souffrant. « Rose bonbons?Rose? Rose? TU DÉRAILLE OU QUOI !?! JE TE PARLE DE HEERO!!!! RÉVEILLE TOI!!! » dit elle assez fort croyant qu'il s'endormait. Elle le secoua un bon coup « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Heero m'attends »dit elle en tournant les talons.

Wufei réussi tout de même à prononcer : « RELINA!!! Il y a un ours et un voleur dans la maison » dit il en se relevant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Relina s'exposer à un si grand danger, il devait la sauver. Elle était une femme faible et lui un homme fort et courageux, il le devait pensa-il en marchant d'un pas mal assuré vers elle. Mais tout à coup un mur mouillé vint se dressé face à lui pour lui bloqué le chemin. Il y avait des lapins roses tournoyant autour de lui. Ils sautillaient et répétaient « WUFEI! WUFEI ! WUFEI! WUFEI!!!!!!!» 

« Laisser moi », pensa-il. « Et puis merde, Heero ne voudrait même pas que je sauve Relina. » Et il sombra avec les lapins dans un autre monde.

Relina : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!AAAAAAAAAAAH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AU SECOURS!!! Cria-elle voulant appeler des secours pour Wufei tombé inconscient.

***

-Dans la maison-

Misha : « As-tu entendu quelque chose? »

Duo : « Non »

Rei : «Ce n'est que Relina qui veut qu'Heero vienne la voir » répondit-elle en continuant de se maquiller.

***

-Dans sa chambre verrouillée-

Quatre : « Ce n'est pas la peine de crier pour me faire sortir, je ne sortirai pas d'ici jusqu'à demain! jusqu'à ce que maudit paris se termine » dit il à voix haute.

***

-Dehors-

Relina : « AU SECOURS! Mais pourquoi personne ne vient m'aider!?! AU FEU!!! AU FEU!!! AU FEU!!! AU FEU!!! » cria elle encore plus fort.

***

-Dans la maison-

Misha : « Au feu? Vite sortons!!! » dit elle en se précipitant vers la porte, Rei et Duo la suivirent. Quatre les rejoint dans le corridor. Il allèrent en direction de la porte avant et trouvèrent Trowa étendu, gisant sur le ventre avec un chaudron à ses cotés.

Quatre : « Qui a fait ça? » se penchant sur Trowa pour le réanimé.

Relina : « AU SECOUR!!! VENEZ VITE!!! AU FEU!!! »

Rei : « Je vois deux jambes dans les buissons avec mes pantoufles vertes » dit elle songeuse « CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! » et elle réalisa enfin : « QU'EST CE QUE HEERO FAIT SANS CONNAISSANCE DANS LES BUISSONS!!!! » 

À ces mots, ( mention de Heero) Relina accoura en battant probablement un record olympique de vitesse. Elle le saisit par les pieds et le sortit des buissons. « JE M'OCCUPE DE LUI !!! »leur dit elle. Elle sortit ensuite son téléphone cellulaire et une limousine tourna le coin de la rue à tout allure, traversa l'entrée et embarqua sur la pelouse. Deux hommes assez bâtis en sortir. Ils saisirent Heero et l'embarquèrent avec eux à l'arrière.

Relina : « Je l'emmène à la maison, mes médecins privée vont bien le soigner. Occupez vous de Wufei. » et elle parti en un coup de vent.

Duo, Rei et Misha restaient debout, essayant de comprendre ce qui venaient de se passer. Quatre parlait à Trowa qui s'était réveillé et avait très mal à la tête. Tous se regardaient.

Duo fut le premier à parler : « Heero va nous en vouloir à mort. »

Misha : « On aurait pas du la laisser l'emmener. »

Rei : « Il était inconscient et avait besoin de médecins. On y était pour rien après tout. »

Duo : « C'est vrai ça, on a une bonne excuse. »

Misha : « Où il est le feu? »

Rei : « J'en sait rien moi, et elle avait son cellulaire l'idiote!!! »

Misha : « Ouais!!! » dit-elle en riant « et ses bodyguard sont même pas venu quand elle criait à l'aide. »

Duo : « Pourquoi ils l'auraient sauver, elle est si emmerdante! » dit-il en riant lui aussi.

Rei : « Elle a dit de s'occuper de Wufei, quelqu'un sait pourquoi??? »

Quatre : « Je crois que c'est parce qu'il est en train de nager dans le gazon! »

Rei, Misha, Duo : « QUOI !?! » en se tournant vers l'endroit où pointa Quatre.

Ils coururent tous les trois vers Wufei et Quatre emmena Trowa à l'intérieur pour mettre de la glace sur sa bosse.

Misha : « Je crois qu'il est devenu cinglé! » 

Wufei : « Oh! Oh oui! J'adore les lapins roses, je veux sauter moi aussi, attendez moi… » grognait-il le visage dans le gazon.

Duo : « Tu es en train de nager, pas de sauter!!!! »

Rei : « Laisse tomber Duo, il est malade je crois »

Misha : « Malade de l'esprit tu veux dire. Regardez! Il y a un sac d'épicerie sous lui et on dirait des papiers de bonbons. »

Duo : « Wow!! Hey! Wu-wu soit pas étonné que tu puisse pas sauter, car avec tout ce que t'as mangé, tu dois pas être assez léger!!! » dit il avec un fou rire.

Rei : « CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! » avec son appareil

Misha : « Ca c'est vrai, mais on fait quoi? Il est pas normal, faut l'emmener à l'hôpital vous croyez pas? Il aurait besoin d'un bon et douloureux  lavement d'estomac. » avec une miette de vengeance dans la voix.

Rei : « Ouais, faut aller à l'hôpital. Maudit Wufei! L'Halloween a même pas commencé et lui il est déjà malade. Il est en train de gâcher notre soirée. Relena a laissé sa BMW, je vais aller voir si cette idiote y a laissé les clé. Vous deux, transporter le. » ordonna-elle. 

Misha : « À vos ordres capitaine »dit elle ironiquement.

Duo : « Mais c'est vous les super héros, je souffre moi avec des talons hauts! » se plaigna il.

Misha : « Enlève les pour m'aider, prends le sous les bras et moi je vais le prendre par les pieds. »

-Ils s'exécutèrent et Rei conduisit la luxueuse voiture en direction de l'hôpital. Wufei était entre Duo et Misha à l'arrière de la voiture.-

Misha : « Euh! Wufei? »

Wufei : « Les lapins, les lapins… »

Misha : « Si tu te sens mal ou si tu as mal au cœur tourne toi vers Duo, d'accord? »

Duo : «Non!!! Surtout pas!!! Je ne voudrais pas salir ma robe! » l'air sincère

Rei : « C'est ma robe!!! S'il a mal au cœur faites le vomir par la fenêtre! De toute façon on arrive dans deux coins de rue, »

Misha : « On aura pas à attendre à l'urgence, l'Halloween n'est pas encore fini. Néanmoins on sera peut-être les premier aujourd'hui à leur apporter une intoxication aux bonbons et un cinglé pour l'aile psychiatrique du même coup. »

Duo : « Ça m'étonnerait qu'on se débarrasse de lui aussi facilement. Ce serait un rêve qui se réaliserait enfin!!! »ajouta-il 

Misha : « Un rêve devenu réalité? On n'a qu'à ne pas aller à l'hôpital tant qu'à ça. »

Rei : « Vous plaisantez? Hein? »

Misha : « Mais oui! Remarque que je n'ennuierais pas trop de lui, il est si désagréable! »

Duo : « On peut toujours virer de bord!!! » l'air plein d'espoir.

***

-Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital. Wufei fut nettoyé adéquatement à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, car juste avant de sortir de la voiture : il souilla ses beaux vêtement avec du vous savez quoi. Mais rassurer vous, Duo et Misha ont été épargnés. Misha s'occupa des formalités à l'urgence, Rei s'occupa de trouver un stationnement, car au grand malheur de Misha et Duo, Wufei n'allait pas être interné pour quelques années, seulement sous observation pour quelques heures. Wufei se trouvait maintenant dans une petite pièce, étendu sur une civière. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus pâle, mais il ne déraillait plus.-

Misha: « Eh! Faut croire que t'as survécu ! » dit elle en blague en entrant dans la salle

Duo : T'as failli nous manqué tu sais ! » dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Rei : « Taisez vous donc un peu vous deux! Vous ne voyer qu'il est épuisé et qu'il doit se reposer. » 

Misha : « T'es pas médecin que je sache! » ajouta elle amusé

Wufei : « En effet, j'ai besoin de repos! » répondit il d'un air solennel. « Je vous prierais de sortir maintenant Catwoman et Robin, j'apprécie énormément que vous ayez eu du temps à consacrer afin de me sauver des lapins roses. Laissez moi seul avec cette gentille et jolie demoiselle.

Duo : « De qui y parle!?! »l'air paniqué

Robin : « Le devoir nous appelle, Adieu et que la force soit avec vous! » dit elle en tirant Catwoman par le bras vers la sortie et en s'étouffant à ne pas rire.

Catwoman : « Oui! » reprenant son bras « Miaou! Bonne fin de soirée à vous deux! Miaou! » et faisant  « CLICK! CLICK! » du même coup avec son appareil.

***

-Dans le corridor et adosser à la porte pour ne pas laisser sortir Duo, car la blague n'était pas encore terminée-

Rei :« J'ai bien de profiter de l'occasion de prendre en photo les yeux amoureux de Wufei et la jolie tenue de Duo. » 

Misha : « Dis moi, à qui vas tu vendre cette photo? »

Rei : « Celle la sera pour mon album personnel et probablement une de mes meilleures photos »

Misha : « Prend la chaise à coté de la porte et met la devant » en faisant pareil avec une autre chaise.

Rei : « Enfin ma revanche arrive!!!hihihi!!! » en s'asseyant.

« Est ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe Robin? » demanda un jeune garçon passant dans le corridor.

Rei : « Bien sur! Je vais même prendre une photo de vous deux! Assied toi à ma place »

Le garçon s'exécuta, eut sa photo signée par Robin et repartit avec un grand sourire.

Misha : « J'y crois pas! Rei qui fait une bonne action sans intérêt!!!C'est une première mondiale! »en riant.

Rei : « Arrête de rire et colle plutôt ton oreille par ici, ça commence à être intéressant. » la tête contre la porte.

***

-À l'intérieur, quelques minutes auparavant-

Wufei : « Je parlais de vous, jolie demoiselle » répondit il avec un sourire charmeur.

Duo : « Ahahahahaha!!!!Tu veux rire Wu-man! »avec une voix grave pour lui signaler le déguisement.

Wufei : « Vous avez un rire si doux à mes oreilles, tel un rossignol!!! Approchez, ne rester pas si loin! »en tapotant le coté de sa civière.

Un « Toc Toc Toc » retentissant dans la fenêtre attira l'attention de Duo, mais pour Wufei il n'y avait que la jolie Mlle dans la pièce alors il ne remarqua même pas les signaux de Rei disant à Duo de jouer le jeu. Duo savait que les filles ne le laisserait pas sortir tant qu'elles n'avaient pas ri un bon coup et comme Wufei venait de gâcher leur soirée, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu lui aussi. De plus son costume était très crédible, même qu'avec les kleenex, l'effet était parfait. Il se trouvait horrible dans le miroir à la maison, mais dans cette situation, il se trouvait plutôt irrésistible au point où il sortirait bien avec lui-même. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos à cette pensée. 

« Vous avez froid ma chère? Mais approchez et parlons voulez-vous? » dit Wufei de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

« « Très bien Wufei, alors découvrons maintenant tes plus profonds secrets » » pensa il en riant diaboliquement dans sa tête.

Duo d'une voix féminine : « Très bien, parlons un peu de vous. »d'une voix intéressée 

***

« Hey!!!Que faites vous ici!?! On écoute aux portes maintenant, des curieuses c'est bien ça??? » dit une voix très familière.

  Robin et Catwoman se levèrent d'un même trait. Les joues de Robin se mirent à rougir.

Robin pensa : « « Merde!!!Qu'est ce qui fait ici? Je suis paralysée!!!Qu'il est beau habillé en médecin!! » »en pleine pâmoison 

Rei : « « Je m'en occupe, et arrête de sourire bêtement » »

Rei : « Si ce n'est pas notre plus cher voisin à l'étage! Que fais tu ici déguisé en docteur? » essayant de faire la conversation.(Misha n'étant d'aucune aide, elle restait plantée là les yeux dans les nuages avec un sourire niais étamper dans le visage.)

Voisin : « Il se trouve que je travaille ici et …que je venais examiner votre ami souffrant d'une forte intoxication au glucose. Il est génial ton costume Misha, tu as l'air du vrai Robin coiffé comme ça et avec la culotte en aluminium incluant le jackstrap! Une chance que t'es une fille sinon tu serais très inconfortable!! Et il a l'air serré ton costume de cuir Rei!»en riant et en ouvrant la porte pour aller voir Wufei. « Bonjour ma demoiselle » s'inclinant poliment « puis-je parler au patient un instant? »

Rei tout bas à Misha : « Quel baveux!!! LOSER!!! Mes costume sont très beaux » fâchée d'avoir été insultée

Duo profitant de l'occasion, lâcha la main de Wufei « Bien sur! Prenez le temps qui faudra » et sortit en dehors de la pièce en un coup de vent. Il s'assit aussitôt sur la chaise prêt de la porte pour respirer et mettre ses idées au clair. 

Rei referma la porte : « Un vrai prétentieux! Il est génial mon costume de Robin! Tu trouve pas Misha? » piquée par les remarques.

Misha : « Ce costume est la honte de ma vie!!!Il a rit de moi, snif, et c'est à cause de toi. »

Rei : « Entrons voir, il nous dira si on peut ramener le séducteur chinois et passer l'Halloween. » »

Misha : « Jamais de la vie! Je ne veux pas qu'il me revoit encore comme ça. J'ai de la misère à aligner deux phrases quand il est là, alors imagine avec cet horrible costume! »

Duo : « Tu aimes ce gars là??? » tout à coup intéressé

Rei et Misha : « LA FERME !!! »

Rei : « Il a dit que ton costume était génial! »essayant d'être encourageante « Où vas tu??? » 

Misha : « Téléphoner à Quatre!!! Je vous attendrai dehors d'accord? » s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur.

Duo : « Je viens avec toi!!! » essayant de marcher droit et sans tomber « ATTENDS MOI !!! »lança il comme appel à l'aide.

Rei entra enfin pour savoir ce qui adviendrait de Wufei.

Elle ouvrit la porte…

« Merci beaucoup docteur De Bonne » dit Wufei en sortant de la pièce.

Rei : « Tu es déjà guérit! »

« Oui je vais très bien » en allant vers l'ascenseur.

« Attends moi! »

« Pourquoi? Tu ne repars pas avec Robin? »

«Oui, elle est déjà en bas »

***

« Vous embarquez oui ou non??? » demanda Robin  conduisant la voiture.

« La Bat mobile a beaucoup changée! » dit Wufei étonné

Rei le poussant dans la BMW rose bonbon : « Batman n'a pas voulu nous la prêter !» et chuchotant au autres « Il est encore un peu givré »

-Près de la maison-

« Je vous débarque ici » dit Misha. « Ton pari est annulé Duo et va donc te coucher Wufei! »

« Au revoir et saluer Batman de ma part »

« Oh merci Shinigami!!! » et il sorti de la voiture en courant, les souliers dans les mains.

Rei : « L'Halloween va enfin commencer!!! Aller démarre!!! »

Misha : « C'est génial ! Je conduit une BMW!!! » et elles partirent en un coup de vent, ce genre de voiture étant réputée pour la vitesse.

« Très chère demoiselle? Voulez vous continuer notre conversation sur … »

« NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » dit il définitivement

« Laisser moi vous donner un baiser d'adieu alors » d'une voix sensuelle et s'approchant pour embrasser Duo

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! »

**********************************

FIN


End file.
